


Claimed

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Marking, Public Sex, Reader should make better choices, Rough Sex, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, angsty, blowjob, demon dean is an asshole, explicit - Freeform, nonconsensual claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: There's nothing wrong with hooking up with a hot Alpha. Unless he's a demon.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Demon Dean/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> For ABO Bingo, Square Filled: Public Claiming  
> For Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Public Sex 
> 
> Thank you to letsby for all of her support as my amazing beta!

You didn’t usually have sex with random Alphas in bar bathrooms. 

Okay, once in college you went down on your ex in a storage closet after a department event. But this was different. This was the hottest guy you had ever seen. He was hotter than movie stars, than rock stars, certainly hotter than your ex. And when he picked you up at the bar, you knew he was the best kind of trouble. 

“Hey.” 

The rumble of his voice dripped of sin. He looked you up and down, licking his lower lip as if he could taste your skin below your clothes. 

“Hey.” You smiled, turning towards him slightly. Your friends were talking to some guys on the opposite side of the bar so you decided to indulge. “I’m Y/N.” 

The man smirked as his hand slid against yours. “Dean.” 

_An Alpha_ , the quiet voice inside you purred. You took a deep breath, forgetting to hide your scenting from him. He laughed before tipping his shot glass back. You watched as his throat constricted around the sharp liquid. God, you wanted to taste that perfect mouth. 

Dean ordered two more rounds of tequila, offering you more and more shots. You shrugged and took them after making sure to keep an eye on the bartender who was pouring them and the Alpha who was passing you some liquid courage. If you did go home with him, you wanted to remember it. 

“I’m gonna go get some fresh air.” He got off the bar stool before looking you up and down again. “Come with me.” 

You knew it wasn’t a request and you didn’t want it to be. For a moment you thought about telling him no. Going off with a strange guy while you’re drunk is like the beginning of every SVU episode. But you shrugged and finished the rest of the shot. This guy was so hot and you hadn’t fucked an Alpha in months. 

You made it halfway down the hallway before he pushed you into a private bathroom. You leaned back against the sink and watched him as he locked the door, turning and stalking towards you. 

“You know, Omega, you really shouldn’t go off with strange Alphas.” 

“Hmmm.” You reached out for his collar, tugging him towards you. “You’re right. But fuck, Dean. You’re way too hot to pass up.” 

He bit down on his lower lip and watched your face for a moment. His hand wrapped around the back of your neck, a few pieces of hair weaved between his fingers. 

“I don’t play gentle, Omega,” he growled.

It was your turn to smirk, hoping he didn’t notice your trembling knees. “Not expecting you to, Alpha.” 

His kiss hurt as he launched himself at you, bending you back against the sink so quick your head bumped into the mirror. You groaned into the kiss, steadying yourself with a hand on the sink ledge. Dean’s hands went to the zipper of your pants and you followed his actions immediately, whining into his kiss as you fought the denim to free his dick. 

You pulled away with a gasp, taking him in your hand. He was already hard and you hummed when you felt the thick base of his knot. Before he could say a word you were down on your knees, sucking the head of his cock into your mouth. Dean groaned loudly and tightened a hand in your hair, steering you as you nearly choked. 

“Get the fuck up here,” he grunted after a couple minutes. You were kicking off one pant leg as you struggled to stand. Dean flipped you around to lean over the sink. You panted as you watched him focus on rolling on a condom. As the head of his cock breached your pussy you moaned, never looking away from the mirror as he pushed inside. His mouth pouted out and with a “Ooh…” he fucked in harder. That look alone made you clench around him. 

The pleasure was so intense that your fingers hurt from how hard you were gripping the cool porcelain. Dean’s eyes were on his cock, watching it slide inside and out, thrusting faster and harder each time. One hand tore your sweater to the side so he could pinch your nipple through your bra and then he went to town on you. 

Dean wrapped his arm around your waist to keep you upright as he fucked you hard. You could hear gasps and moans of _please_ and _don’t stop_ , not realizing it was your own voice. This man was a sex god, touching you just right as he purred dirty words in your ear, his dick hitting your G-Spot on every thrust. When his fingers found your clit he was rough, pressing so hard it was almost too much but in that moment the aggression was exactly what you needed. 

“Yes!” you screamed, eyes squeezed shut. “Oh fuck yes, make me come.” 

“Christ,” you heard Dean mutter. “Dirty Omega.” You looked up in the mirror and met his eyes, and as a second orgasm started to buzz through your core Dean snapped, his fingers pinching your skin as he fucked you so deep it hurt. When he pulled his cock free and pulled the condom off, you swore his eyes blinked to black as he came all over your bare ass. The groan that left his chest was anything but kind. He mouthed along your neck and with a growl you felt the sharp cut of his teeth. 

“Fuck!” you screamed. He was marking you, claiming you. A stranger in a bar, high on lust and tequila. You squirmed underneath him, starting to hyperventilate. This was not how this was supposed to go. This was just some random Alpha not your mate! “Dean, please no.” 

“Oops, sorry.” It was clear he wasn’t, and you shook under him as he licked his lips of your blood. “Taste good though, Omega.” 

You looked into his eyes in the mirror, seeing emptiness behind the green. He wasn’t all human, he couldn’t be with a blank evil expression like that. Neither of you said anything as he fixed his pants. He went to the door and looked back at you. 

“Thanks sweetheart.” 

And then he was gone. 

With shaking hands you attempted to put yourself together. He’d bit you on the shoulder so you did your best to cover it with your sweater, hissing at the swollen throb that had already begun. The Alpha - _your_ Alpha - had claimed you and left. As an Omega there was nothing worse. A sob wretched out of your chest. It wasn’t supposed to be like this - where was the jolt of recognition and magic you’d always heard of, always waited for? 

Once you got your shit together and came out to the bar people were smirking at you. The bartender gave you a pleased nod, almost proud. You searched the big room for Dean, chest aching when you realized he was gone. 

“Hey, did you see the guy I was talking to?” 

“Nah, but we heard you.” He chuckled. “Sounded like a good time.” 

You held your breath, willing yourself not to throw up the tequila all over the bartop. “Do you know where he’s staying?” 

“No, sorry darlin’. You want a drink?”

You shook your head and went to find your friends. Being claimed was supposed to be life changing. But all you felt was shame and emptiness.   
_____________

Six months later your doorbell rang. When you peaked through the window curtains, you gasped. You’d just passed your annual heat but the Omega pheromones in you naturally blossomed when you saw him. Still you grabbed the closest thing you could use as a weapon, the cold glass of a heavy vase now clammy in your hand.

“Y/N? It’s Dean Winchester. Ummm, from last year? At the bar? Can you please open the door?”

You left the chain on as you opened the door a couple inches. One look at him and you knew he was different. His brow was furrowed and he looked terrified as he tilted his head sympathetically. When your eyes met you realized that the emptiness you’d seen and felt was gone, replaced by a soft light of charm and kindness. You took in a deep breath, finding his scent was sweeter. You instantly felt at ease and the horror of losing your mate that you’d carried for the last six months receded. 

You closed the door long enough to remove the chain. When you reopened the door you realized he was still the most attractive man you had ever seen. His hair was shorter and a little messy like he’d been anxiously running his hairs through it. His olive canvas jacket brought out the green eyes that you remember seeing in the mirror that night. And when he nervously smiled and scratched at the back of his neck, you realized whatever was different now made him that much more beautiful. 

“Hi,” Dean sighed. “Can we talk?” 

You nodded, stepping back to let him in the house. As he stepped inside he moved right in front of you, his eyes searching your neck. Reluctantly you pulled your t-shirt to the side of your shoulder, revealing his healed mark. 

“Fuck.” He shook his head as he hesitantly ran a finger lightly over the scar. You were shocked at how gentle he was. “I’m sorry. I was really hoping that it wasn’t real.” 

“Me too.” You lead him to the kitchen. “Explain yourself.” 

And that was when you learned about demons and angels, vampires and werewolves. The longer Dean spoke, explaining who he’d been and what he’d done, the more you believed him. That demon was the emptiness, the evil you’d seen in his eyes and felt in his touch. As much as it shouldn’t have made sense, it did. 

“So what now?” you asked. 

Dean looked down shyly at his clasped hands before he took a deep breath and looked up. “Maybe I can take you to dinner? Get to know each other?” 

You wanted to fight him, god you did. He’d claimed you and abandoned you. Demon or not, he’d used you. No Alpha should ever treat an Omega that way. 

But there was something in those green eyes. An apology, a question, a need. Maybe it was your bond, but you didn’t want him to walk away from you ever again. 

“Alright, Alpha.” You stood up to grab your jacket. “But no tequila.” 

And then he grinned, revealing the sweet confidence of the real Dean Winchester. Your heart nearly beat out of your chest and you realized there was no going back. Maybe it was the claim or the call of his Alpha to your Omega. But you needed to listen to your instinct - this guy was something special. 

He wasn’t too bad to look at either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to make good choices - fanfiction is fiction. Don't trust real life demons! 
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
